Resurection
by ferranj
Summary: Henry prend la décision de faire revenir son père, Neal d'entre les morts. Neal va essayer de se faire intégrer dans la ville et auprès de son père et Emma. Il sera aidé par un vieil ami qui deviendra bien plus que cela à ses yeux.


I. Le retour

Henry était certes, très heureux que sa mère soit enfin épanouie et mariée mais son époux, Crochet, n'a jamais été un père pour lui. Il ne supportait pas qu'il remplace son père, mort i ans. Il en avait marre que celui-ci lui donne des ordres, se montre comme s'il était son propre père uniquement parce qu'il avait épousé sa mère. Il se dit alors que la seule personne qui pouvait réellement remplacé son père, c'était bien son père et il savait qu'il était bien possible de le ressusciter. En effet, Henry est devenu l'auteur, il y a peu, et grâce à sa plume magique, il pouvait le faire. Henry était un garçon qui ne pensait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes et ça il le savait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Emma, Crochet et Rumplestiltskin, le père de Neal retrouvait ce dernier, ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Mais en ce moment, Henry s'en fichait et ne pensait qu'à lui et d'être enfin réuni avec son père.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il fila de sa chambre, prit sa plume et une feuille de papier et alla dans la forêt pour être au calme et seul. Il saisi la plume magique et écrit sur la feuille, sans hésitation, « Que Neal Cassidy soit ressuscité ». Rien ne se passa. Puis il mit un point. Et tout d'un coup, une grande forme magique surgit et mit Henry à terre, évanoui. Une grande silhouette apparu au fur et à mesure. Neal Cassidy alias Baelfire était de nouveau en vie, en chair et en os. L'homme se sentit perdu, il ne comprenait pas où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, il vit la grande forêt de Storybrooke, l'endroit même où il était mort quand il avait échangé sa vie contre celle de son père et quand il mourra dans les bras de ce dernier et d'Emma. Il aperçu Henry, son unique enfant à terre, qui avait perdu connaissance. Il le secoua pour le réanimer.

« Papa » murmura le jeune garçon en voyant le visage de son père de manière flou. Avant que ce dernier lui dise quoi que ce soit, l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de son géniteur. Leurs étreintes durèrent de bonnes minutes.

Tu es vivant !?

On dirait bien mais comment est ce possible s'interrogea Bae

Henry ne dit rien. Neal vit le papier à terre et ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il comprit alors ce qu'Henry avait fait et ne su comment réagir. Cette situation était très étrange pour eux deux.

Henry, Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi tu m'as fait revenir ?

Tu me manquais Papa et Crochet m'énerve, il se croit tout permis, maintenant qu'il est marié à ma mère. Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Je vois, comprit-il en riant, tu me manques aussi, mon garçon. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant, tu imagines comment vont réagir les gens en me voyant ? Est ce que j'ai encore ma place dans cette ville, maintenant que beaucoup de choses ont changé ?

Tu es mon père, ça ça n'a pas changé.

Tu as raison

Ils se firent un sourire complice.

Bon je pense que pour ma mère ça ne sera pas facile et je me sens vraiment coupable pour elle. Maintenant que la vie se passe bien pour elle avec Killian

Je n'ai pas l'intention que cela change, le coupa son père, j'ai peut-être encore des sentiments pour ta mère mais ces sentiments sont très bien là où ils sont, je n'ai aucune envie de les séparer, tu as raison, elle ne mérite pas ça et si elle a des doutes, je le lui dirai ce que je viens de te dire, ne t'en fais pas.

Ton père sera très heureux de te revoir

Dis moi comment il va ? Quoi de nouveau pour lui ?

Il est marié à Belle. Il l'a épousée très peu de temps après ta « mort ».

Je suis ravi pour eux. Ils sont heureux, alors ?

Oui, on peut dire ça.

Il y a autre chose ?

Henry avait peur que son père se sente contrarié s'il lui apprenait l'existence de Gidéon. Il se rendit compte que son grand père et Emma l'avaient tous deux remplacé, excepté lui.

Dis moi Henry ? Tu sais je suis prêt à tout entendre

Ton père a eu un enfant, il s'appelle Gideon, il a presque un an

Oh !

Neal comprit alors que son père avait réellement tourner la page et il fut surpris.

Le père et le fils vaguèrent dans la ville, sans vraiment savoir ce que leur attendait la suite.

Neal bouscula un homme.

Excusez moi

L'homme le regarda et ne put croire mot. Neal reconnu August, l'ami d'enfance d'Emma, la personne qui a toujours essayé de prendre soin d'elle. Pour le bien de sa protégée, il avait demandé à Neal, à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble de la quitter pour qu'elle puisse rompre la malédiction. Bien qu'il ai eu des remords, il n'en avait jamais voulu à August de s'être immiscé entre eux et de l'avoir poussé à rompre avec elle car il savait pertinemment que c'était pour son bien, pour avoir une chance qu'elle retrouve enfin sa famille. Le terme « ami » était peut-être un peu trop « étrange » pour ses deux là mais le terme approprié serait plutôt « associé ». En effet, ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien mais il s'appréciait car ils avaient Emma en commun.

Neal, c'est bien toi mais qu'est ce que cela signifie, tu étais …

mort, le coupa le jeune homme. Henry m'a ressuscité.

Tu as quoi ? Hurla le motard sur le garçon, comment ?

Avec la plume.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec ce genre de choses Henry, je pensais vraiment que tu étais responsable quand l'Apprenti t'a donné ce statut. Tu sais que la magie

Oui, il le sait la magie a toujours un prix, calme toi coupa Neal

Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi, je m'inquiète pour Henry et pour Emma

Emma je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, si on allait discuter dans ton atelier

Je vais aller voir ma mère

Henry, attends

Mais Henry ne l'entendit pas et partit dire tout à sa mère.

Il est aussi naïf que son père à ce que je vois, conclut August. Très bien allons parler chez moi.

Chez August, Marco, son père fit un thé pour son fils et son ami ressuscité.

Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi impoli devant Henry, tout à l'heure, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui et je ne veux pas que tout ceci ait des répercussions sur lui et sur sa vie

Neal ne dit rien mais fit un oui de la tête.

Mais, je crois que je suis heureux que tu sois là, de retour, reconnu Pinocchio

Neal rougit, mais n'essaya de ne pas le montrer. Lui aussi était ravi de le revoir.

C'est vrai que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu étais redevenu un gamin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Oui et j'en suis pas très fier

Dis comment tu es redevenu... ce que tu es

C'est ton père, il m'a retransformé mais c'était pour son propre intérêt pas pour moi, il m'a, je dirais « torturé » même si c'est un peu fort afin de connaître des informations sur l'Auteur mais Emma et les autres m'ont sorti de là alors tout va bien. Tu vois je suis heureux avec mon père.

Je suis navré. Mon père n'a pas changé, en fin de compte.

August posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Neal fut touché par son geste.

Après ta mort, il a essayé mais il est redevenu le méchant ténébreux que l'on connaît mais depuis que Belle a été enceinte, il a vraiment fait le maximum pour être un homme meilleur. Et je ne lui en veux pas, je suis redevenu qui je suis alors je le remercie.

Neal lui sourit.

Tu devrais le voir, lui parler, tu ne penses pas, le réconforta August

J'en sais rien, avoua Neal

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver

Il a sa famille, Belle, son fils

Tu es aussi son fils, Neal, la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, je t'assure

Tu as raison

Je t'accompagne à sa boutique

Merci

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois mais ce sourire avait l'air d'être bien plus qu'amical.


End file.
